Make You Mine
by articcat621
Summary: Charlie finally asks Lavender to take that next step with him.


A/N: Originally written for TrueBeliever831 for the Gift-Giving Extravaganza 2020 on FFN. The prompts I used were Charlie/Lavender and proposal.

Thank you to starrnobella for looking this over.

Disclaimer: All non-original characters, plot points, and information belongs to J.K. Rowling. The story plot and dialogue belongs to me. I do not write for profit.

* * *

**Make You Mine**

Still panting, Lavender settled down half next to, half on top of Charlie. Charlie's neck was sweaty. _All_ of Charlie was sweaty. She smiled, slightly proud of herself for being responsible for his current state. She loved that she could drive him wild.

Lavender nuzzled against him and ran her hand through Charlie's coarse chest hair. She loved his red hair… And she loved that his hair was red _ everywhere _.

She loved getting sweaty with Charlie. She nibbled on Charlie's neck and smiled at his little noises of contentment.

Merlin, she would never get tired of this. She would never tire of the feeling of love she felt for him. Nor would she tire of the way he looked at her - like she was the only thing that mattered in the world. She lifted her head, and Charlie looked at her while idly combing his fingers through Lavender's hair.

"You know, I've been thinking," Charlie said, pausing in his movements.

"That could be dangerous," Lavender teased.

"Shhh, you," Charlie murmured. "Let me finish."

"Sorry, love," Lavender said, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "Continue."

"We've been together for nearly a year now," Charlie said, looking at Lavender in his arms. "And you've just moved into my place."

"Mhmm, so don't you dare think about kicking me out," she said, giving him a stern look. "I'm not going anywhere, Charles Weasley."

He silenced her with a kiss. "What did I just say? Don't interrupt me." He kissed her again. "And don't call me Charles, you sound like my mother," he grumbled.

Lavender laughed. "Sorry. Okay, I'll be quiet, for real this time." She smiled at him. "Promise," she added, because he didn't look convinced.

"What I'm saying, Lav, is that I love you."

"I love you too," she murmured, leaning up to kiss him tenderly.

Charlie kissed her back, cupping her cheek as he deepened the kiss. Lavender moaned softly, and despite the fact that they just finished making love, she wanted to do it again.

Eventually, Charlie pulled away. "Lavender, I love you more than anything." He pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Would you marry me?"

Lavender's eyes widened as she registered what he was saying. "Char, are you serious?" she asked, her heart racing as she looked at him.

He smiled, his crooked grin warming her heart. "Yeah, I am. I love you, Lavender, and nothing would make me happier than to make you mine in every way."

Lavender felt tears prick the corners of her eyes. She nodded, willing herself to try and find her voice. "Charlie, yes," she whispered, cupping his face firmly before snogging him senseless.

"I love you," Charlie said, pulling away after a few moments. "Let me grab the ring."

"You have a ring?" she asked in surprise. "I thought you were just winging this."

"That is something I would do, isn't it?" Charlie chuckled. "Well, I did plan on proposing, I just wasn't sure when I was going to." He slipped from his bed and went to his undergarments drawer. After digging around for a moment, he pulled out the small velvet box.

Lavender waited, feeling as though she were on cloud nine as she watched Charle open the ring box. Inside, there was a gold ring with a single diamond on the band. "It's perfect," she said in awe.

Charlie took the ring and slipped it onto her finger, grinning when it magically adjusted to her finger size. "Looks good on you."

Lavender couldn't stop smiling. "Charlie, this is perfect… You're perfect."

He kissed her tenderly. "I'm not perfect, but with you, I try my best." He grinned. "My Mum will be ecstatic."

Lavender laughed. "She definitely will be. I'm glad she came around to our relationship."

"She definitely did," Charlie assured her. "She loves you… The whole family does."

"Even Ron?" Lavender asked, sceptically. She always felt like things were a little awkward between the two of them when they ran into each other at the Burrow.

"Even Ron," Charlie said. "You two dated years ago, and you've both changed. No one thinks it's weird, Lav, just you." He chuckled. "So, get those silly thoughts out of your head."

"You know I get self-conscious about a lot of things," Lavender said, subconsciously reaching up and touching the scar on her face from Greyback.

"And you don't need to," Charlie assured her. "I love every inch of you, and so does my family." Taking her hands into his, he brought them up to his mouth and kissed them. "Now, go Floo Parvati… I know you're dying to."

Lavender laughed. "Is it that obvious?"

"I just know you so well," Charlie said, grinning. "Now go Floo her, but try not to plan our entire wedding in one day," he teased.

Lavender kissed him. "Love you, Char."

"Love you, too," he said, kissing her back before giving her a light push towards the Floo.

More excited than she could possibly ever be, Lavender quickly Flooed her best friend to tell her the news - she had a wedding to plan.


End file.
